The Legend of Korra: The Promise
by maila08
Summary: It's finally the wedding day...will Korra and Mako get cold feet?


The Promise

* * *

_Beauty incomparable eyes drove me crazy._  
_She that type I wanna have for my lady._  
_Something about you don't know what it is._  
_I know we just met but can I give you a kiss._  
_Grabbed her hand and she hugged me, acting kinda shy._  
_Dimples on your face got you looking pretty fly._  
_Baby this is real talk I wanna be with you._  
_Little did I know, you were digging me too._  
_Now I'm down on my knees got you saying I do._  
_So I had to write a song dedicated to you._

* * *

"Korra! Get over here already! You're going to be late!" Senna yelled at her daughter from the beach. Korra had been out surfing since early that morning and she refused to get out of the water.

"Isn't that traditional?" yelled back. Today was her wedding day, and she had actually gotten cold feet. She loved Mako, but the word, marriage, brought a weird taste to her mouth. She hadn't decided if it was a good or bad taste yet.

Senna shook her head. She was about to say something else when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and found it was Katara.

"I'll talk to her" she said. Senna smiled and nodded while heading back to the house.

"Korra, can you come here please?" Katara cried out. Korra kept surfing. The old master sighed and pulled the wave towards her, knocking Korra off her ice board and finally into the beach.

"Hey!" she said standing up and dusting off the sand off her skin. She was in dark blue shorts and a baby blue muscle shirt.

"Come and sit here with me" Katara said, heading over to a bench. Korra sighed but followed. "Is there something bothering you?"

Korra hesitated and looked away. "Um no" she lied.

"Then why are you being so difficult on your wedding day?" Katara asked. Korra sighed again.

"I don't know, I guess it just hit me that I'm getting married. I didn't really think about that much after Mako proposed. I think, I'm too young and I don't know if I can make Mako happy" she finally blurted. Katara chuckled and Korra looked at her.

"You know, I felt the same way when I got married to Aang" she said. Korra pouted. "Yes. I actually did run away, you know to clear my mind, on our wedding day. I loved him so much but I didn't know if I would make a good wife" she said. Korra looked at her and then down.

"Do you love him Korra?"

Korra's head snapped up. "What? What kind of question is that? Of course I do!" she answered. Katara chuckled.

"Then what else matters?"

Korra thought about those words for a moment. She was right, she loved Mako. Everything else was just secondary. She smiled. "I guess I better go get ready" she said standing up and heading towards the house.

* * *

"How are you doing Mako?" Tenzin asked looking at the young groom, attempting to put on his tie with little success. He growled and took it off.

"I'm fine" he answered.

Tenzin gave him a soft smile. "Nervous much?"

Mako sighed and nodded. This had to be the happiest day of his life, aside from the day Korra said 'yes' to his proposal, but he was feeling, sort of, nauseous. "I'm a little nervous" he admitted.

"Don't worry. Every man who has ever been in your position has" Tenzin told him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I just-I just don't know if maybe I rushed Korra and myself into this" he said quietly.

Tenzin raised an eyebrow. "You are not having second thoughts are you?" he asked.

"No, of course not. I've waited for this day, since I first laid eyes on Korra. I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I know I don't deserve her, but she somehow loves me as much as I love her. I wanted to do things the right way all the way" he replied.

"I see. Korra does love you; her attitude has changed since she met you. You are the reason she is alive right now, and because of that I will always be grateful to you. I've grown to see Korra as a daughter, and I know you will make her happy. And I'm glad…you…um…did EVERYTHING the right way".

Mako smiled. "No need to worry Tenzin. We have done everything the right way". He knew Tenzin was concerned about him and Korra sleeping together in the same room, and in the same bed. Senna, Tonraq and Katara trusted them enough to let them, but Tenzin had always been a little uneasy about it. And in reality, Korra and he had done nothing yet.

"Thank you" Tenzin breathed. He spotted Mako's scarf and gave it to him while taking the tie. "Sometimes is better to do things in a traditional way" he continued fixing the scarf on the suit. Mako smiled.

* * *

"Hold still Korra" Asami scowled.

"I'm trying!" Korra replied. She was still nervous but not as much as before. Just stay calm, she kept telling herself.

Senna put on a small white hat with a veil on the back of Korra's head. Her hair had nothing fancy to it; it was mostly just her natural straight hair, with two thick curls in the front in place of her traditional pony tails. Senna put her hand over her mouth as tears began in her eyes.

"You look beautiful" she admired. Korra turned to look at herself in the mirror for the first time. She gasped. The girl standing before her did in fact look very pretty. Her wedding dress was a long sleeve dark blue color; it was a v neck with a small collar which was white, it had bands on her wrists and her waist which were also white. She could see the small cap on her hair and the veil. Korra couldn't believe that was her.

"Do you have the vows?" Asami asked. Korra gulped. She had forgotten about that.

Korra gave her a nervous smile.

"You don't have the vows?" the nonbender yelled. Korra looked down and shook her head.

"Don't worry honey, you'll find the right words to say" Senna told her caressing her cheek. Korra smiled. She hoped her mother was right and she didn't freeze.

Chief Bei Fong walked in with a green dress. Korra couldn't help but smirking. She had never imagined the old Chief in a dress, but she had to admit, she looked pretty regardless. Lin rolled her eyes at the Avatar.

"Are you almost ready? The men are getting a little nervous" she said not bothering to take a closer look at Korra.

"Just a finishing touch" Senna said grabbing Korra's betrothal necklace and wrapping it around her daughter's neck. Lin looked at her, surprise across her face.

"Wow, Korra. You look…good" she finally said. Korra smiled at her.

"Is she ready?" Pema asked coming in. She had gone to get her youngest son, Sytka, who had turned one and a half a month ago. He was a beautiful baby boy. He had his grandmother's eyes, Pema's hair color, Tenzin's face but Aang's smile and sense of humor. He, much to Pema's dismay, was a bender. However, he did not bend air, like his other siblings, but water, which made taking him a shower, nearly impossible. He had started to display his bending abilities at a young age.

"Yes" Senna replied.

"Pema?" Korra cried out before she left. Pema came back to look at he with a smile.

"Yes Korra?"

"Can you ask Tenzin to walk me too with my dad? He's like a second father to me" she said. Katara and Senna smiled at each other.

Pema gave her a soft smile. "Of course".

"Korra are you nervous?" Ikki asked Korra.

"You want to see your firebender boy already?" Jinora asked.

"You look pretty" Meelo said.

Korra blushed at the questions and at Meelo's compliment. So much for staying calm, she thought. For some reason she felt like crying, she figured it was something everyone felt in her position. She however refused to let any tears slip out.

Tonraq and Tenzin came into the room, a smile on both their faces. "Are you ready?" Tonraq asked. Korra nodded and headed out with them both.

* * *

Mako was at the beach along with the guests. He was really nervous. It didn't help that his brother asked for the 20the time if he had his vows and if he could read them.

"You'll hear them later" Mako told him.

"Oh come on Mako, I'm your best man! Can't I have a little peek?"Bolin insisted. Mako glared at him and the younger brother decided it was best to give him some space.

It seemed like hours had passed and Korra hadn't arrived yet. He wondered if she had gotten cold feet and ran away. No, he told himself. Korra will come and they would be happy. As if in answer to this, he saw a beautiful young woman come towards him in between Tenzin and Tonraq. His mouth dropped a bit as he saw it was Korra. She looked amazing.

She stood finally got to him and they stood there, looking at each other. "You look beautiful" he whispered. Korra blushed and replied "You look handsome".

"Please say your vows" a man said. Mako held Korra's hands and looked at her.

"Korra, when we first met, the thought of us together was crazy and impossible. I tried to hide my feelings and did successfully yet painfully. We became closer over time and my feelings only strengthened. Then one ordinary day turned extraordinary when I confessed my feelings to you and you admitted that you had feelings for me. I told you how I felt and then you kissed me. I knew it was wrong but it felt so... right. Like we were meant to be together. You made me feel like everything was going to be all right. I couldn't believe that someone as beautiful and wonderful as you would love me back. I still can't. It's been a little over a year since that amazing day and I feel exactly the same as I did, I love you just as much if not more. Before you my life was empty, meaningless. I thought it would be like that until the day I died. But after we got together I was happier than I have ever been, you gave my life meaning. You filled the empty spot in my heart. I can't imagine living without you, and I won't. Today I am the luckiest man alive. I love you more than I can ever tell you or show you, and I promise to love you forever and always".

Korra gulped again. She had no idea was she was going to say, but then just as Katara had said, she found the right words.

"Mako, today as we stand her I would like to share with you how much you really mean to me. Since the first time you held me in your warm, loving arms, I knew that you were somebody special. The first kiss that we shared, I tasted a lifetime of happiness. I think you are a wonderful man and I don't think I could ever imagine my life without you. I value the way that you always let me know how much you love me. I can see it in your eyes, the way that you look into mine, that you need me as much as I need you. Mako, you are the center of my world, and there is not one second of the day that passes that I do not take a moment to thank the spirits for such an amazing man to take part in my life. Not only are you the love of my life, you are my best friend, my backbone, and my heart. I also promise to love you, forever and always".

Everyone in the audience smiled at the vows. They fit each other perfectly. Zuko stood up and handed them both the rings. Mako and Korra got the rings and slipped them into each other's hand.

"You may kiss the bride" the man hosting the celebration.

Mako and Korra smiled at each other. Mako leaned over and closed his eyes as he kissed his wife. Korra closed her eyes and kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. Everyone stood up and clapped. Mako and Korra smiled and blushed at the crowd.

"Yeah! That's my brother!" Bolin yelled. Korra laughed as she leaned on Mako. Everyone got up and congratulated the newlywed happy couple. They went to have dinner and finally when night fell Mako and Korra made their way to their newly furnished home, in the back of the island. Mako covered her eyes as they headed over there. She didn't know that he, Bolin, Zuko, Tonraq and Tenzin had built the house after he proposed.

"What's the big surprise?" Korra asked as she was lead down the beach.

"You'll see" he said as he stopped in front of the house. "You ready?" he asked. Korra nodded and he took his hands off her eyes.

Korra stared at the house. She walked to it and opened the door while stepping inside. It had two floors. Downstairs was the living room, the kitchen and a bathroom. She looked up the stairs and walked up. There were two rooms upstairs, a master bedroom and what looked like a guest or a children's room.

"So what do you think?" Mako asked following Korra into the master bedroom.

"I-um-it's-it's beautiful" she murmured. He smiled and wrapped his hands around her waist. Korra started feeling really hot.

"Let's sleep?" he said. She gulped and nodded. Seeing her nervousness he added "We don't have to do anything you don't want to". Korra shook her head.

"It's not that it's just that….well…it's my first time" she mumbled. Mako smiled and shook his head.

"You're not the only one" he admitted. Korra looked at him with wide eyes before bursting into laughter. Mako rolled his eyes.

"Are you serious?" she asked. She was both relieved and amused by the news. Mostly amused.

"Yes, now come on. I want to sleep" he said as he undressed himself. He ended up in a muscle shirt and black shorts. Korra undressed herself as well, feeling less nervous, but a little shy. Sure Mako had seen her undress before but they were just a couple and now they were married. She ended up in her baby blue muscle shirt and dark blue shorts. She slowly hopped into bed and he wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around her neck kissed him intensely. Mako raised an eyebrow and Korra smiled. He chuckled and kissed her back. They made love for the very first time that night.


End file.
